


Full of Surprises

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Jensen has a surprise for you





	Full of Surprises

“Jensen! You missed the turn,” you scolded as Jensen blew past your street and continued into town.

“No I didn’t,” Jensen merely replied, making your blood boil. You knew he had wanted the two of you to go out on your birthday and make some big deal out of you turning 30. You had steadfastly refused. It was just another birthday and you hated all the fuss. You didn’t wanna be the center of attention all night long. Your idea of a perfect birthday was sitting in front of the tv, eating pizza with your boyfriend. You knew Jensen knew that and you couldn’t believe he didn’t wanna accept it.  

“Don’t make me jump out of a moving car, Jensen. Take me home,” you warned him, just enough anger in your voice for him to nervously shift in his seat.

“You don’t wanna go home, babe,” he answered you in a slightly shaky voice.

“Why?” you narrowed your eyes at him and Jensen let out a sigh of defeat as he pulled up infront of a hotel.

“Because Misha and Jared wanted to do something for you. I tried to stop them, but you know them when they get an idea… so there is a surprise party hiding at your house…” Jensen said, clearly readying himself for a scolding, but you just stared at him.

“There’s a bunch of people hiding in my house?”

Jensen nodded.

“Waiting for me to walk in so they can yell surprise?”

Jensen nodded again and swallowed harshly.

“And you kidnapped me?”

A confused look appeared on Jensen’s face, clearly starting to doubt his choices. “Hey we can go back if you…”

You threw your arms around his neck, taking him completely by surprise and almost knocking the wind out of him as you hugged him tightly.

“You’re awesome. I love you, Jay,” you laughed, making Jensen join you as he hugged you back.

“Confusing woman,” Jensen muttered with a wink, as he let you go and exited the car to run to your side and hold the door open for you.

You let Jensen lead you past the front desk and straight to the room he had booked for the night, making you send him a look which he just returned with a shy smile, running his hand behind his neck as the two of you waited in the elevator.

You frowned. Something was going on and you couldn’t help but fear you were walking into some kind of a trap. He was certainly up to something and a part of you wanted to stop the elevator to question him about it. The other side of you won though. You loved him and you trusted him, even if you hated surprises.

Your eyes went wide when Jensen pushed open the door to the room, letting you enter first. There was a trail of flowers from the entrance towards the bed and the jacuzzi that was also situated in the middle of the room. Champagne was placed in a cooler next to the tub with a couple of glasses ready for the two of you. You bit your lip, trying to hold back your laughter, but it was a losing battle and you knew it.

“So you kidnapped me to get laid, not to actually save me from our friends?” You smirked looking back at him, to see him pull a face at you. The nerves clearly still playing under the playful facade he was trying to put up. You frowned, turning your attention back to the room trying to figure out what you had missed.

You took a few steps closer to the bed and then you saw it. The rose petals on the bed spelled out four simple words and you gasped. Clasping your hand over your mouth as you stared at them, reading them over and over again. “Will you marry me?”

“Jensen…” you breathe out, feeling the tears press against your eyes as you turned around to see the man you loved now kneeling down before you.

“Y/N/N, these past few years have been the best of my life. I can’t picture a life without you by my side anymore. I love you so much and I promise I will spend the rest of my life doing everything within my power to make you happy if you will do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me, sweetheart?”

You felt the tears stream down your face as you began to nod, not trusting your voice at this moment. You couldn’t have asked for a better birthday present than for Jensen offering to spend his life with you.

“Yes?” Jensen questioned, clearly needing to hear you say the words.

“Yes,” you sobbed and Jensen instantly pushed the ring onto your finger, rising to his feet. Before he could say or do anything you cupped his face in your hands, crashing your lips against his in a bruising, passionate kiss. “Yes I’ll marry you, your dork,” you laughed as you pulled apart for air, making Jensen laugh. He lifted you into the air, spinning you around, not caring about your squeals and threats. He didn’t lower you back onto your feet until he was good and ready to do so.

A playful glimmer appeared in those green eyes you loved so much and his arms stayed wrapped firmly around you, as if he was never letting you go again.

“Does that mean I’ll get laid tonight after all?” Jensen teased you, making you laugh and smack his chest.

“You’re such an idiot!”

“I know,” Jensen smirked, pressing a quick kiss to your lips before continuing, “but I am your idiot.”

“Yes, yes you are,” you beamed, kissing him again before taking his hand, leading him towards the jacuzzi, fully prepared to let him suffer for several more hours before you gave into him. What was the rush? Tonight was only the first night of the rest of your lives after all.    


End file.
